helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info That night was her last chance to say goodbye. Objective None Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Civilian Girl: Mother... (sobs) I want to see her.. Civilian Man: Father is here. What are you crying for? Mother will return soon. Civilian Girl: (sobs) I want to go home. Civilian Man: We'll return once we finish celebrating. It's rare to have a good day. Wipe away your tears, alright? Civilian Girl: Why is today a good day? Civilian Boy: I know! I know! That bad Duke died, right? There's nothing better than that! Lady A: Why aren't we using the carriage? Walking will be tiresome... Lady B: There's so many people on the streets. Carriages might not catch up to us. If you're tired, then rest. I'll ask someone to stay and accompany you. Lady A: No, the Grand Duke's death is important. If we miss this chance, then we'll never get it again! Lady B: We'll have to hurry in case someone else does it first! Lady A: We'd better walk faster. I hope the ones who want to be there first are stuck in their carriages with no way out! Eliza: (...To many people, his death is a good thing.) (Then why am I here in this chaotic night?) (It shouldn't be.) (But if I don't see it for myself, then how will I believe it?) (He's to much. Even in death, he won't let me go.) (This must be the Amber Throne.) (Everyone is busy celebrating. Finsel is alive with joy, but this place is silent.) (Is he still here? How will those people take care of his body...) (sobs) Eliza: (What is that noise?!) (sobs) Father... Eliza: (There's someone crying?) (sobs) Father, wake up. Eliza: (No wonder the guards have left. His daughters are here.) Lou: Don't cry, Nyx. Nyx: Sister, are you about to lecture me on how Father got what he deserved? Lou: ... Nyx: Even if he's done a lot of bad things... he's still our father! Aren't you sad? Lou: Shut up! Someone's here! Eliza: Forgive me for the intrusion, Lady Bavlenka and Younger Lady Bavlenka. Nyx: Lady Ellenstein?! What are you doing here? Lou: And at this hour... Eliza: You two, this is not a proper place to talk. Lou: ...Indeed. Nyx, let's bring Father... home Nyx: Father, we're here to bring you back. Lou: Lady Ellenstein, you can ask the question you have now. Eliza: Where is your housekeeper and servants? Lou: Most of them escaped. They were afraid the Sakans would... And I let the rest go. Now that Father is... I don't want anyone else to see him before I tidy his appearance. Eliza: I still can't believe your father... is dead. Lou: It is said that Juven Sakan... pierced his heart with a sword. Eliza: My request might sound strange to you, but please let me be alone with him for a bit. Lou: ... Eliza: Take it as a plea from an old, crazy woman. Let me talk to him as a friend. Lou: Nyx, let's go out for some fresh air. Nyx: Lady Ellenstein, Father must be happy his old friend is here to send him off on his last journey. Please don't be too upset. I didn't expect Magda's mother to be... Why has Father never mentioned it before? Sister, I feel... the way she looks at father is strange. I must be mistaken! That's Magda's mother but... Lou: Perhaps it could be what you think it is. Nyx: So you knew from the start! Lou: No sooner than you. Nyx: For Father, she rushed from her house. Her feelings must be deep, but we don't know if he... Lou: Why do you think Father chose you out of everyone he could've picked? Nyx: ...Didn't you say he chose me because I knew how to make myself likeable? Lou: Other than that, it may have been because of your eyes. Nyx: My eyes?! Lady Ellenstein's eyes are green too! You mean...?! Lou: I didn't say anything. Let's stop here. No matter what happened, it was long ago. Nyx: Oh my... If they were lovers in the past, didn't Magda and I almost become sisters? Lou: ... Nyx: And going off of every romance novel, Lady Ellenstein and Father drifted apart before she left Finsel. When she returned, she brought a daughter yet no husband. In this case... Is Magda really Father's daughter?! Oh my, Magda is... Sister! That means Magda might be your sister by birth! Lou: Read less boring stories. If Magda were the illegitimate daughter of the Bavlenkas, Father wouldn't let her go. Nyx: But it's such an impressive love story... Eliza: Goddess, please forgive me. I... just want to talk to him one last time... I should hate him. But I can't bear to see his cold corpse and those injuries. There's blood staining his favorite suit... I must be foolish... to bring this here. Sky Goddess, this is said to be a teardrop of yours. The Ellensteins have guarded the gem for two hundred years and... we lost it because of stupidity. Then my adopted daughter retrieved it... You've show mercy to a despicable thief and a sinner like me who destroyed my family... Then please show mercy to this stupid man who has failed as a tyrant... The last successor of the Ellensteins asks you to fulfil your promise from that year... As expected, nothing happened. To think I even believed in the ancient family legends... Wait! The gem... is melting? Lou: Nyx, do you feel... Nyx: Feel what? Lou: Get back! Move! Florna: Cleric Pan! The statue of the Goddess is... shedding tears! Cleric Pan: Calm down and stop yelling. Don't tell others what happened today. Florna: But... you should know better than me. The Goddess used her power in Finsel. Cleric Pan: We mortals can't question the intention of the Goddess. Lou: You're...! Nyx: Father! You're still alive?! Edward: ... Nyx: I thought you stopped breathing and were getting cold. And Lou said you were... It's good that you're fine now! Maybe the Goddess heard our prayers and sent you back to us! Thank goodness! Lou: Nyx, you shouldn't be thanking the Goddess but Lady Ellenstein. Nyx: She saved Father? But how? Eliza: That isn't important. Now that he's back, I should leave. Edward: Eliza, where are you going? Eliza: Where else? Edward: ... Lou: Nyx, didn't you tell me you wanted to enjoy the stars with me? Let's go. Nyx: When did I- Oh, yes! We are. Father, please have a good talk with Lady Ellenstein. Eliza: ...You should also leave as soon as possible. Edward: Eliza, I never thought I'd be able to see you again.... Eliza: I never thought a prideful man like you would say that. Edward: If you've been to that world, you would also be honest. Eliza: Please use the word 'if' carefully. Edward: Many people consider that word and the phrase at that time to be filled with curses and poison. Do you agree with them? Eliza: ...Does it matter? I'm an old lady now. Edward: At that time, I... Eliza: Don't talk about what happened before! Edward: Eliza, why did you choose to save me? Eliza: You're wrong. I do hate you, but it helped me... My hatred for you bitterly supported me through all these years and made me who I am today. It also gave me the most precious thing in the world. Edward: Your daughter? She has exceeded almost all expectations. Eliza: You saved my life then. Now I've returned the favor. We are even now. I will no longer resent you and I also don't want you to indulge in the desire of revenge. Trust me. It won't make you feel any better. Edward: Eliza, if you are here to mock me, you've done it. Eliza: Then I should leave. My daughter is still waiting for me, and please allow me to remind you that your daughters are waiting for you as well. Edward: Are you reminding me to behave in front of the youth? (laughs) I didn't know you became a stick in the mud. You don't even say my name. Eliza: We don't share the same name and we have our own families. I hope that you... Edward: I dreamed of you when I wasn't awake. Eliza: Oh? Edward: You asked if I could sit on the Throne. I said I did and succeeded. Then I fell asleep. Eliza: It looks like you really were dreaming. Edward: And then you asked me what I sacrificed. Eliza: ... Edward: My everything, Eliza. I told you I sacrificed everything. Why do you look so sad? Is it for me? Eliza: Look out the window. Edward: ... Eliza: The decorated lanterns, the food on the streets, and the laughter of people... There's a carnival. Do you see it? Edward: They are celebrating my death. Eliza: Since you know, you should understand how much misery you've brought them! Edward: In pursuit of that dream, people are either dying or sacrificed. It's better than dying in vain. Eliza: Then why did you do that?! Edward: Why do you think I was lying there on the floor? Eliza: Don't tell me you allowed yourself to get hit by the Viscount's arrow! Edward: Sakan? He can't kill me, Eliza. I've been tricked by a dragon. Eliza: But the people in Finsel see Viscount Sakan as a hero. Finsel will have a new king. Edward: The dragon wanted to kill me and frame the City Guard. He didn't expect the Sakans to benefit from it. Eliza: You use others but were used yourself. You wanted to blame others but were defeated instead... (laughs) How ironic! Edward: That's how power works. It's do-or-die and I lost. They're the victors, so they can write the story however they like. Eliza: You are quite content. Edward: If you want to know whether I'm willing to accept defeat, you can say it. Eliza: Who told you I wanted to ask that?! Edward: Your eyes. Eliza: Enough! Grand Duke, we are already this old... Edward: I did a lot of unforgivable things, Eliza. Eliza: ...So you were aware. Edward: I know not everything will be fixed. I won't ask for your forgiveness or do anything else. As you said, I'm old and died once. An old man who rises from the dead cares about the price he will pay. Eliza: I understand what you mean. Edward: ...I'll ask Nyx and Lou to prepare a carriage. Eliza: Wait. If you leave Finsel, do you understand you can never return? Edward: No one knows more about this city than I do. Eliza: You... Edward: I appreciate the blessings of the Goddess while I've never prayed to her. Eliza: Then why... Edward: What if I say it's because of you? Eliza: ...You should thank me for giving you another chance to live. Edward: You are cunning as you always are. I know you don't mean that. Eliza: You also like to create riddles as always. Edward: Do you like riddles? Eliza: ...Only if there's a reward. Edward: It's been nearly twenty years since we first met, Eliza. Eliza: Are you still using that line to talk to women? Edward: I'll never need to use it again. Eliza: ... Edward: I should go, Eliza. Eliza: Goodbye, Edward. Story Chat 2 Nyx: Sister, must we send Father away? Lou: Do you have a better option? Nyx: Um... no. Lou: I will arrange a place for him and no one else will know he's still alive. Nyx: Then... what if the others ask about his body or the funeral? Lou: We can discuss it later. Stay in Finsel when I'm not here. If anyone asks about Father, do you know how to respond? Nyx: I will cry very loud as if my heart is in pieces! I promise no one will know! Lou: Good. What else do you want to say? Nyx: Father hasn't spoken a word since he woke up. I know you don't like to talk but... Sister, please take good care of him. Lou: ... Nyx: If you find it difficult, then... Lou: I know. Nyx: You're the best! Lou: We should set off. Nyx: Should we wait for Lady Ellensten? She might want to say goodbye too... Lou: ...There's no need. She won't. Edward Bavlenka's voice: Let's go. Lou: Nyx, go home now. Don't stay outside for too long. Wait for me to return. Nyx: Okay... (...I feel like I've forgotten something.) (Ah, I forgot to ask Father about Magda!) Sister, wait! Eliza: (He's gone...) (In this way...) (I guess this is a farewell.) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 11 Category:Transcript